


Changes and Destiny

by wirelesswaterbottles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirelesswaterbottles/pseuds/wirelesswaterbottles
Summary: “You can’t stop change anymore than you can stop the suns from setting." Vader's thoughts as he ignites Ahsoka's saber in the Clone Wars finale.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Kudos: 17





	Changes and Destiny

It's cold here, colder even than the chill of space that is all too familiar to the Sith Lord. Perhaps it's the macabre spectacle of twisted, snow-covered metal, and the dented helmets of those that so bravely fought at his side. Or maybe it's the metal hilt his former Padawan's lightsaber Vader held in his hands.

As he stood there, thoughts of Anakin's mother flitted across his mind.

‘You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting.’

He'd never believed that, and perhaps that's why those words stuck with him for so long. Anakin Skywalker spent most of his life trying to prove those words false. And every attempt he made to prove them wrong, only quickened his fall.

He had tried to stop things from changing, and every single time Anakin Skywalker had failed.

Shmi died in his arms, despite his attempts to save her.

Ahsoka Tano had left his side, even though he begged her not too.

Anakin Skywalker had tried with all his might to save Padmé. Tried to become a Jedi Master so he could find a way to save her. Tried to get advice from Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine.

But where did that lead him?

The prodigy of the Jedi Order, their prophesied Chosen One, killed his pregnant wife at his own hand.

Perhaps Anakin Skywalker was meant to suffer. This place, this devouring darkness, is where he was meant to end up, was destined from the very beginning.

Anakin Skywalker couldn't change anything, couldn't save anything.

Not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first fanfiction, I’ve written on other platforms.


End file.
